Red Dawn
by Super-Courgette
Summary: A quelques jours de la bataille contre l'armée de Victoria, Jacob n'imaginait pas qu'une seule et unique rencontre ferait basculer sa vie de cette manière... "Il y a des remèdes pour les maladies. Il n'en existe point pour la destinée." . EC/JB
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Red Dawn **  
Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.  
 **Note :** Bonjour à tous. Me voici donc à envahir un nouveau fandom avec une petite histoire sans prétention. Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à ajouter, à part que j'espère que ce premier chapitre saura attirer votre attention Bonne lecture !

.

 **Chapitre I**

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là. Il balayait les steppes de la Push depuis le matin, et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Sous le ciel carmin de cette fin de journée, l'hiver s'installait lentement, plus glacial et austère que le précédent.

Pourtant, dans son short de jean et son simple marcel noir, juché sur la pointe de la falaise, Seth ne frissonnait pas. Il ne sentait pus le froid, n'entendait plus le fracas des vagues contre le promontoire et se contentait de se perdre dans la contemplation des cieux empourprés. A vrai dire, il ne voyait plus que ça.

La bête en lui s'était tue depuis des jours, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa courte vie. Ni la présence de sa meute, ni celle de sa propre sœur n'avait suffi à faire disparaitre son malaise. Pire encore, se trouver au milieu des autres devenait une véritable torture. Il ne supportait plus leur contact et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur une discussion. Son esprit vagabondait et il se murait dans le silence des heures durant.

Au début, il s'était senti coupable parce qu'il savait que son comportement inquiétait son entourage, et plus particulièrement sa sœur. Il avait tenté de prendre sur lui, de se montrer plus présent, en vain. A présent, il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant et préférait s'éloigner de la meute pour se laisser aller à sa peine. Il ne regrettait même plus la période où _« tout allait bien »_. Parce qu'à cette période, _il_ n'existait pas encore dans sa vie. Pas comme _il_ s'était mis à exister depuis… ce jour.

La scène se rejouait dans sa tête en permanence, l'obsédait au-delà des mots. Les images, les sensations… tout.

Perdu dans ce souvenir, Seth fit un pas en avant, sans même y penser. Il avait l'impression de voir _son_ visage se dessiner sur l'horizon flamboyant. Hypnotisé, il fit encore un pas en avant, puis un autre. Le vent souffla soudain plus fort et une bourrasque le poussa dans le dos, comme deux mains invisibles. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et il sentit distinctement son cœur s'affoler.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du vide lorsque le lointain écho d'une voix perça le hurlement du vent et les brumes de son esprit.

« Seth ! »

Comme tiré d'un rêve, le jeune garçon cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il se trouvait bien trop près du bord et recula en déglutissant. Déboussolé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna enfin vers l'arrivant.

« Jacob ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ? » Grommela son aîné en arrivant près de lui. « Ça fait des heures que ta sœur te cherche partout.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais juste… Je me baladais et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Jacob lui lança un regard sceptique mais après tout, c'était – plus ou moins – la vérité.

« Hm. » Jacob n'insista pas et Seth l'en remercia mentalement. « En tous cas, il commence à se faire tard et ta sœur ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas un gamin ! » Se défendit le louveteau, piqué au vif.

\- Ah oui ? » Jacob se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, l'air tout à coup bien plus dur. « Alors écoute bien, Monsieur l'adulte, si tu veux être traité comme un homme, comporte-toi comme tel en commençant par éviter à ta sœur du souci inutile. »

Honteux, Seth creusa les épaules et baissa les yeux. C'était bien le loup qui venait de s'exprimer et le sien ne put que se soumettre. Voyant cela, Jacob tenta de conserver une expression sévère mais abandonna rapidement à son tour en secouant la tête. Seth lui semblait parfois si jeune, même pour lui.

« Allez, viens. »

Dans un élan d'affection rare, Jacob passa un bras presque fraternel autour des épaules de son cadet et l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa voiture, garée en contre-bas. Elle démarra dans un vrombissement fatigué tandis que le timbre suave de Tracy Chapman envahissait doucement l'espace.

* * *

Appuyé contre la vitre, Seth s'était enfin laissé aller sur quelques accords de guitare et promenait des yeux absents sur le paysage qui s'étendait au loin. Jacob lui avait déjà accordé un long moment de répit lorsqu'il décida de baisser lentement le volume.

« Tout se passe bien pour toi, en ce moment ? » Commença-t-il sur un ton léger, sans même se tourner vers son passager.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

Aïe. Si le gamin se braquait déjà, la suite s'annonçait compliquée, songea Jacob.

« Ça s'appelle « prendre des nouvelles », avorton. » Grogna-t-il en réponse. « En plus, ta sœur a déboulé chez moi comme une furie tout à l'heure et a bien failli me sauter à la gorge tellement elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Tu la connais. » Soupira Seth en se renfrognant. « Elle en fait toujours trop.

\- Elle se fait du souci parce qu'elle tient à toi. » La vieille guimbarde suivait toujours paresseusement le bord de mer qui s'éteignait peu à peu, englouti par la nuit. « Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu disparais comme ça ces temps-ci, pas vrai ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Jacob vit Seth s'enfoncer dans son siège, croiser les bras et tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage. Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes et Jacob pensait qu'il ne lui répondrait plus lorsque le louveteau consentit enfin à rouvrir la bouche :

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de souci pour moi mais j'ai besoin d'être seul en ce moment. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

\- Faire le point ? » L'aîné ricana en secouant doucement la tête. « C'est pas à _ton_ _âge_ qu'on fait le point.

\- Tu vois ? Personne ne me prend au sérieux, ni toi, ni ma sœur, ni personne ! C'est pour ça que je préfère rester seul. » Maugréa Seth en se replongeant dans son observation têtue de l'horizon.

\- Et si tu arrêtais d'être aussi susceptible ? Je plaisantais. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune réponse. Dehors, la dernière lueur du soleil s'évanouissait enfin, laissant la place à une myriade d'étoiles qui se mirent à luire doucement.

« Tu sais, » Reprit patiemment Jacob. « …si tu as besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un, je suis là. »

Seth ne le regardait toujours pas mais l'aîné décida que c'était mieux ainsi. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de discours, mais il était sincère.

Ces derniers temps, il s'était énormément rapproché du jeune Clearwater. Probablement parce qu'il voyait un peu de lui chez ce jeune garçon perdu et privé de repère. Bien sûr, il avait toujours pu compter sur sa sœur et celle-ci s'était démenée pour l'élever correctement – comme son propre père avec lui – mais il leur manquait à tous les deux quelque chose d'indicible l'amour d'une mère, celui d'un père, un foyer uni. Heureusement, ils avaient eu la chance de grandir au sein d'un clan soudé qui leur tenait lieu de famille, à fortiori depuis la découverte de la meute. Mais parfois, cela ne suffisait pas.

Bien entendu, Jacob avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son cadet. Lui si doux, si docile, s'était peu à peu emmuré dans le silence et mis à l'écart. Le jeune home n'avait d'abord pas osé se mêler de ces histoires et interférer entre la sœur et son frère mais l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait Léah lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver plus tôt dans l'après-midi l'avait convaincu d'intervenir.

 _« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Jacob. »_ Elle lui avait confié ces mots, assise sur les marches devant sa porte, au bord du désespoir. _« Je vois qu'il va de plus en plus mal mais plus j'essaye de l'approcher, plus il s'éloigne. »_

Alors à son tour, il avait retourné la réserve pour le retrouver. Jusqu'à ce souvenir. Celui de Bella se jetant dans le vide. A croire que cette falaise exerçait une attraction presque magnétique sur toutes les âmes en peine de la région. Le voir si près du bord lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe mais il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur l'adolescent et le plaquer au sol.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jacob fut surpris d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Seth :

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. » Murmura-t-il timidement. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que… je reste un peu avec toi ce soir ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Jacob s'apprêtait à refuser, arguant qu'il fallait qu'il le ramène à sa sœur qui devait encore se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet, quand sa propre solitude lui éclata au visage.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Après tout, Billy était de passage chez Charlie pour la soirée et un peu de compagnie n'aurait fait de mal ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. En réalité, sa propre situation était devenue compliquée à gérer ces derniers mois. Cinq semaines plus tôt, Bella rentrait d'Italie, au bras de ce satané vampire. Jacob s'était senti trahi. Et en colère. Mais tout s'était enchaîné si vite.

Les Volturis, sa transformation. Et puis le mariage. La réaction de la meute. Et finalement, cette armée de nouveau-nés qui leur fonçait dessus.

Tout cet amoncellement de problèmes l'avait presque poussé à partir. Et il l'aurait fait. Bon dieu qu'il l'aurait fait si… s'il n'avait rien vu pour Seth. Sans qu'il ne le sache, ce fichu garnement l'avait poussé à rester. Et rester ici signifiait avant tout rester près d'Isabella Swan. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre de la distance entre lui et cette fille qui avait joué si cruellement avec ses sentiments mais… il aimait Bella. Bien trop pour l'abandonner. Bien trop pour son propre bien. L'idée de la voir devenir un vampire le rendait malade mais celle de la perdre à jamais… Il y pensait matin, midi et soir, si bien que pour échapper à ses angoisses, il se plongeait corps et âme dans la mécanique et passait des journées entières enfermé dans son garage, les mains dans le cambouis. Un bien triste constat.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans un mot de plus et s'acheva dans le garage des Black. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Jacob s'empressa de téléphoner à Léah pour la rassurer et la convaincre de laisser Seth chez lui pour la nuit. Elle s'y opposa, tempêta, maugréa mais finit par abdiquer, amère. Le fils Black comprenait qu'elle soit blessée par l'éloignement si soudain de son jeune frère mais Jacob refusait de laisser passer une occasion pareille de faire parler le louveteau.

Il s'arma de patience et après une petite heure passée à rafistoler une moto qu'il devrait bientôt rendre à Charlie et à discuter de banalités, il se mit aux fourneaux. Le repas fut frugal et deux soupes de fèves au lard plus tard, ils s'installaient tous les deux sur le perron, sous la voûte piquetée d'étoiles. Seth avait déjà replié ses jambes sur une petite banquette en bois lorsque Jacob le rejoignit, une canette dans chaque main. Déconcerté, le cadet le regarda s'asseoir près de lui sans comprendre et se figea lorsqu'il lui tendit une bière.

« Euh, je… je ne suis pas sûr que-

\- Prends-la. » Le coupa l'aîné, catégorique, en ouvrant la sienne dans un _« pschiit »_ caractéristique. « Et ne dis rien à ta sœur. Je me passerai de ses leçons de morale. »

Seth hésita encore un instant mais l'attrapa finalement d'une main timide. A son tour, il tira sur la petite languette métallique et avisa d'un air méfiant la mousse blanchâtre qui pétillait à la surface. Quelque part, il se sentait coupable de fuir sa sœur ainsi pour lui désobéir de cette manière. Il songea qu'elle devait se trouver seule, chez eux, et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le déluge ? » La voix de Jacob le tira hors de ses rêveries et il se prit à déglutir, comme pour se donner du courage, avant d'avaler d'un coup sa première gorgée d'alcool.

\- Beurk ! »

Un grand éclat de rire, comme un aboiement joyeux, tonitrua brusquement dans la nuit tandis que Seth se frottait rageusement les lèvres avec la manche du sweat que son aîné lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier continuait de s'esclaffer lorsqu'un coude pointu s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Son hilarité s'interrompit dans un _« humpf ! »_ sonore mais un vague sourire demeura au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, » Gloussa Jacob en avalant une nouvelle gorgée et Seth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. »

La soirée était bien avancée mais Billy n'était toujours pas rentré. La nature chuchotait autour d'eux. L'ambiance était confortable malgré les températures de plus en plus basses et les coups de vent répétés. Jacob, sentant le corps de son hôte se détendre à ses côtés, termina sa bière et décida d'en profiter :

« Et si tu me parlais de ce qui ne va pas, en ce moment. »

Seth soupira. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que son ami finirait par aborder le sujet mais il n'avait toujours aucune envie de répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. De penser à _lui_.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. » Instinctivement, Seth resserra les pans de son sweat et souhaita disparaitre à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne peux en parler à personne. » Murmura-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Seth, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Que ce soit avec ta sœur, moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il va falloir que tu en discutes. Tu disparais des heures entières, c'est à peine si tu manges et tu as repoussé toutes les mains qui se sont tendues vers toi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… » Gémit soudain l'adolescent en plongeant son visage entre ses mains. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Jacob…

\- Quelque chose de grave ? » Insista l'aîné en se penchant en avant pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de son interlocuteur, en vain. « Réponds-moi Seth, quelque chose de _grave_ ?

\- Oui… » L'aveu fut presque inaudible.

\- Seth, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Ordonna brusquement l'aîné sur un ton plus dur, alarmé.

\- Arrête ça ! » Seth se redressa comme un ressort, avec le regard paniqué d'une bête prise au piège. Il luttait visiblement contre ses instincts qui lui ordonnaient d'obéir au loup dominant face à lui. « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas _lui_ faire ça !

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?! » Le ton montait dangereusement entre les deux hommes et Jacob lui-même sentait l'animal en lui se hérisser face à l'insoumission et la résistance du louveteau.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! » Le rugissement du jeune Black fit reculer Seth de peur. « Tu vas m'écouter et m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

\- Non ! » Dans un dernier effort, Seth se transforma et d'un bond, quitta la minuscule terrasse pour s'enfuir vers la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la chaumière.

\- Seth ! »

Jacob s'apprêtait à le suivre mais ses poings se serrèrent brusquement et il se força à rester immobile.

Ce sale gamin commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Il s'était montré patient et plus que complaisant à son égard et voilà comment il le remerciait ? Que sa sœur et lui aillent au diable, toute cette histoire ne le concernait plus. Après tout, il avait d'autres problèmes autrement plus graves à gérer dans sa vie que de jouer les nounous pour cette petite teigne en pleine crise d'adolescence.

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui lorsqu'il rentra. D'une main, il broya sa canette vide qui vola à travers la pièce et atterrit dans la poubelle après un violent rebond contre le mur. Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsque quelques coups retentirent à l'entrée. Il gronda de frustration et fit demi-tour.

S'il s'agissait encore de ce sale mioche pleurnichard, il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à hurler de rage, mais toutes ses belles paroles moururent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Face à lui, emmitouflée dans un coupe-vent gris, se tenait Bella. Occupé à se disputer avec Seth, il n'avait même pas vu sa voiture arriver au loin. Surprise par l'accueil si brutal, elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Jacob, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Dans un élan de sollicitude, elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais le loup recula aussitôt. Elle cilla, blessée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bella, que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Balbutia-t-il, confus, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger Jacob, mais… j'ai vu Billy à la maison tout à l'heure, alors je me suis dit que… enfin qu'on pourrait discuter un peu, toi et moi. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison par-dessus l'épaule du loup, et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. « Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh, je suis désolé mais…

\- Ce ne sera pas long mais j'ai besoin de te parler. » Insista-t-elle. « S'il-te-plait… » Il soupira.

\- Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans ses mots mais pouvait-il faire autrement ?

\- Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Bella, s'il-te-plait… Je suis fatigué ce soir.

\- Oh bien sûr… Je comprends. Mais, j'aimerais quand même pouvoir discuter. » Son ton devint désespéré « S'il-te-plait Jacob, il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie ces derniers temps et… et… sans toi, c'est tellement difficile… J'ai besoin de toi, Jacob. J'ai besoin de te parler, s'il-te-plait… »

Il aurait dû tirer une certaine satisfaction à la voir si désemparée, le supplier de revenir. Il en avait rêvé souvent, lorsqu'à travers les longues semaines de tristesse perçait parfois la colère et la rancune. Pourtant, il n'en tira aucun plaisir. Tout ce qu'il ressentit ne fut qu'une profonde fatigue. Il se sentait las de ces évènements qui se répétaient en boucle et le jeu n'en valait plus vraiment la chandelle. Il n'était et ne serait jamais que le remplaçant d'Edward à ses yeux.

« Je suis navré Bella mais tu as fait ton choix. » Il plongea un regard résigné dans le sien et secoua doucement la tête. « Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ou plus, en tous cas. » Il eut un pauvre sourire mais elle avait baissé la tête et ne vit rien sous le rideau de ses cheveux. « Je ne peux plus prendre soin de toi comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici. Ça ne nous causerait que plus de tort. » Elle hocha timidement la tête mais ne put relever les yeux.

Autour d'eux, même le vent s'était tu et les étoiles semblèrent d'un coup un peu moins brillantes. Ne restait que la nuit noire et pesante, comme le rideau qu'ils tiraient enfin sur leur relation.

« Bien… » Elle essuya dignement ses larmes du coin de sa manche et se força à sourire. « Je comprends. » Elle renifla mais parvint à rassembler tout le courage qui lui restait pour affronter son regard une dernière fois. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient baignés de larmes et son sourire, si douloureux, fut une véritable torture pour Jacob. Il ne flancha pas et se contenta de passer tendrement son pouce sur sa pommette humide.

« Ne m'en veux pas Bella… Il veillera sur toi. » Murmura-t-il puis, glissant sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, il colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre et prit une profonde inspiration. « Et s'il ne le fait pas, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui, d'accord ? » Un petit rire, presque un sanglot, secoua les épaules frêles mais elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

« Merci Jacob. Merci pour tout. » Etaient-ce des adieux ? Un au revoir ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Tout était si flou actuellement. « Tu vas me manquer. » Le dernier sourire qu'elle lui offrit fut de très loin, le plus beau de tous et l'espace d'une seconde, le jeune homme eut envie de la retenir, de revenir en arrière et de la supplier, encore une fois, de le choisir lui. Il se ravisa. Les choses étaient certainement mieux ainsi.

« Allez ma belle, tu dois rentrer. Il t'attend. »

Elle déglutit péniblement et se détourna enfin. Derrière elle, Jacob referma la porte et, le cœur en miettes mais l'esprit clair, posa son front contre le battant. Il se laissait enfin aller à sa peine quand un léger choc contre le battant lui indiqua qu'elle s'appuyait elle aussi contre cet obstacle si mince, et pourtant insurmontable. Il ferma les yeux et il eut la sensation qu'ils glissèrent au sol dans un même mouvement.

* * *

 _22h30…_

Lorsque Jacob sortit de la cabine de douche dans un nuage de vapeur, la maison était encore vide. Nouant lâchement une serviette autour de ses hanches, il s'approcha du miroir et posa ses mains sur la vasque du lavabo. Son regard brun rencontra son homologue et il prit de longues secondes pour analyser son reflet.

Il avait le teint grisâtre sur lequel ses cernes violacées se voyaient d'autant plus. Sa mâchoire était plus creuse aussi, et hérissée de poils courts et noirs qu'il frotta de ses doigts. Ce début de barbe ne plaisait pas du tout à son père mais lui s'en était accommodé. Son examen se poursuivit sur son torse, là où les côtes commençaient à saillir, puis sur ses bras secs.

Partir devenait peu à peu une évidence. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de dépérir ainsi.

Son sac était prêt, posé sur son lit, ainsi qu'une lettre qu'il déposerait dans la chambre de Billy en partant. Dedans, il y expliquait sa décision de quitter la Push sans entrer dans les détails. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude par rapport à son père. Il le connaissait, il comprendrait.

Avec un soupir, il enfila des vêtements propres et s'empara de son unique bagage avant de passer la porte. D'un geste ample, il bazarda son sac dans le coffre de sa vieille Ford et s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour lorsque, par-dessus le toit abîmé de la vieille guimbarde, son regard accrocha les reliefs sinistres des nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la forêt de pins. Celle-là même où Seth avait disparu une heure plus tôt. Il hésita un moment, jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre se mette à gronder au loin. Avec un soupir de résignation, il referma sa portière et resserra les pans de son blouson en prenant la direction de la forêt.

Chaque membre de la tribu s'était réfugié là-bas au moins une fois. Jacob considérait le lieu comme une sorte de sanctuaire. C'était un endroit propice à la méditation, qui baignait dans un silence éternel, comme isolé du reste du monde. Les loups de la meute aimaient y chasser, s'évader et renouer ainsi avec leur véritable nature.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, la sylve n'avait plus rien de rassurant, ni de familier pour le jeune Quilleute. Les troncs immenses avaient troqué leurs éclats émeraude contre des aspects de barreaux de prison et à mesure qu'il avançait, il s'enfonçait dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense et opaque. L'humidité traversait ses vêtements comme un million d'aiguilles glacées et étrangement, il se sentit frissonner.

Enjambant un arbre couché, il lança un regard aux alentours mais Seth n'avait laissé aucune trace. Rien. Il songea un instant que le gosse était peut-être rentré mais un sombre pressentiment lui hurlait le contraire.

 _« Maudit gamin. »_ Songea le loup que ce petit jeu n'amusait plus du tout.

« Seth ! » Il se jucha sur la pointe d'un rocher dévoré par la mousse mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. De plus, il avait beau fouiller les environs depuis une demi-heure, il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Pas un oiseau, ni un rongeur… Même la végétation commençait à se raréfier.

Il réalisa soudain que tout s'était réellement figé autour de lui. Plus de vent, plus de bruit. Et des milliers de gouttes minuscules en suspension dans les airs sur lesquels se réverbérait la lumière presqu'irréelle de la lune.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde et à nouveau, le vent se mit à souffler et le tonnerre à gronder pourtant, Jacob était persuadé que _quelque chose_ venait bel et bien de se produire sous ses yeux. Et ce satané gamin qui ne se montrait toujours pas…

« Bon sang, Seth… » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter son perchoir et à repartir à la recherche du garçon lorsqu'un mouvement bref et furtif attira son attention près d'un fourré de ronces.

« Seth ? »

Personne ne répondit mais une branche craqua soudain à quelques mètres de lui et des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jacob pour bondir dans la même direction et rejoindre la course. Toujours sous forme humaine, il se mit à courir à travers les troncs noirs, évitant tour à tour les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage, les creux et les bosses du sol, les racines qui rampaient hors de la terre comme des mains décharnées. Il trébucha de nombreuses fois mais parvint à conserver tant bien que mal son équilibre au prix de quelques meurtrissures qui cicatrisaient déjà.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Que poursuivait-il ? Seth ? Peu probable.

Il redoubla d'efforts mais la _chose_ était bien trop rapide pour lui et s'éloignait inexorablement. Si bien que dans un dernier bond, il se transforma.

L'énorme loup brun fendit l'atmosphère saturée comme un éclair. Il ne discernait toujours rien à travers la brume mais désormais, il sentait la présence de cette chose. De plus en plus près…

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le coup de l'adrénaline tandis qu'il repoussait les limites de son corps. Ses muscles se contractèrent à lui en faire mal et il prit une ultime impulsion qui le propulsa à quelques centimètres à peine du fugitif. Sa gueule s'ouvrit sur un grognement rauque mais alors qu'il apercevait enfin l'esquisse d'une silhouette, celle-ci disparut derrière un nouvel obstacle de branches et de feuilles. Sans réfléchir, Jacob traversa la barrière puis… Puis plus rien.

Il avait atterri au milieu d'une clairière. Le brouillard avait disparu mais la même lumière bleue fantomatique baignait les lieux. Mais ce qui pétrifia Jacob fut la petite forme recroquevillée sous un vieux linge cramoisi qui lui tournait le dos, à quelques mètres de lui. Cette fois, il n'eut aucun doute sur la nature de l'individu c'était une odeur bien humaine qui flottait dans l'air.

Etait-ce un homme, une femme ? Son corps semblait si minuscule. Peut-être un enfant.

Sans un bruit, il souleva l'une de ses pattes mais se figea instantanément en voyant l'individu bouger à son tour. C'était léger, mais il était persuadé que l'étranger avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il sentait le poids d'un regard.

Jusqu'ici, rien n'avait brisé le silence depuis l'arrivée du loup, si bien que le simple bruissement du linge sembla déchirer l'atmosphère lorsque l'inconnu se redressa enfin.

Instinctivement, Jacob se ramassa sur lui-même et se mit à grogner, féroce. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une petite main brune et tavelée qui émergea du tissu pour se saisir d'une longue canne en bois qui reposait dans l'herbe. Enfin, la masse se souleva dans un concert de tremblements jusqu'à trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Circonspect, le loup-garou cessa de gronder et le visage qui se révéla alors à lui acheva sa vigilance.

L'étranger était une étrangère une femme qui semblait centenaire tant son visage disparaissait sous les rides sèches de sa peau de cuivre. Elle était minuscule, emmitouflée dans son châle et ses cheveux gris, raides comme des baguettes. Il discernait à peine le brun de ses yeux sous ses paupières lourdes, pourtant il n'avait jamais subi de regard aussi perçant.

Le silence était lourd et Jacob ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Elle lui paraissait inoffensive mais son pressentiment, lui, ne cessait de s'intensifier.

« As-tu peur de moi, jeune loup ? »

La voix traînante le surprit dans ses songes. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler. Après tout, il n'avait pas repris forme humaine. Avait-elle deviné ?

« Pourquoi te cacher sous ces apparences ? »

Ce fut comme un coup dans l'estomac pour Jacob. Comment… ?

A nouveau, il retroussa ses babines sur ses crocs carnassiers, le poil hérissé. En réponse, la vieille femme eut un imperceptible rictus.

« Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus effrayé qui que ce soit. » Son rire fut éraillé, fatigué, semblable à un vieux grincement de porte.

Dans un nouvel effort, elle se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Elle était sur le point de quitter la clairière lorsque la voix humaine de Jacob résonna à son tour :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La vieillarde s'immobilisa mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Jacob Black et je suis ici chez moi. Je connais chaque visage de cette réserve et vous n'appartenez pas à la tribu, alors qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot, plus ferme.

\- Chez toi ? » Un nouveau rire de gorge ébranla les frêles épaules de l'inconnue. « Tu m'as l'air bien présomptueux.

\- Ce territoire appartient aux Quileute.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas la terre qui appartient aux hommes, mais les hommes qui appartiennent à la terre, mon garçon. »

Les mots de l'étrangère eurent au moins le mérite de réduire l'indocile au silence, et pour cause, ces mots étaient aussi ceux de son père. Il se sentit soudain embarrassé.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle recommençait à s'éloigner lorsque Jacob reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Attendez, je-

\- Tu cherches des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jacob ne sut quoi répondre. De quoi parlait-elle exactement ?

« Je suis en mesure de te les apporter. » Elle se tourna enfin mais son regard n'avait plus rien de malicieux. Une ombre étrange grandissait sur son visage parcheminé. « Mais tu devras m'aider, toi aussi. »

Puis de son pas faible et claudiquant, elle quitta enfin la clairière, laissant derrière elle un Jacob hagard qui, au terme de quelques brèves secondes de réflexion, reprit sa forme animale et décida de la suivre.

Il ne la voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus, pourtant il n'eut aucun mal à suivre sa piste, comme si le fantôme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt s'était enfin matérialisé dans la réalité. La brume ne désépaississait pas, et le loup avançait à pas silencieux, le museau et le ventre plaqués au sol. Il eut tout de même l'impression que des milliers de regards surveillaient ses faits et gestes.

Enfin, ses recherches le menèrent au pied d'une petite cabane de bois, dont les planches se recroquevillaient sur une charpente précaire. Elle semblait prête à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent.

Avec beaucoup de méfiance, Jacob entrouvrit la porte et pénétra alors dans une pénombre glaciale, percée de rayons blêmes, et saturée d'odeurs froides. Le décor était sordide, fendillé et enseveli sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. L'habitation semblait avoir été désertée depuis des siècles, pourtant, et malgré ses errances répétées dans la forêt, Jacob ne l'avait jamais aperçue auparavant. Seule une vieille paillasse d'herbes sèches abandonnée dans un coin et quelques babioles posées à même le sol témoignaient d'une présence humaine en ces lieux.

La vieillarde, elle, se tenait assise dans la poussière, devant un cercle de pierres au milieu duquel elle jeta quelques poignées de charbon et d'amadou sec puis, sortant un vieux briquet à silex, fit jaillir des étincelles qui enflammèrent les combustibles. Etouffées par l'atmosphère lugubre, les flammes luttaient et projetaient péniblement quelques lueurs blafardes sur les tentures moisies étendues tout autour. Eparpillés dessus, Jacob crut même distinguer des crânes de petits animaux et se sentit frémir.

Il étudiait chaque détail de ce spectacle sinistre lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna immédiatement mais personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Approche-toi. » Se disant, la vieillarde se saisit d'une petite sacoche de cuir et la tira jusqu'à elle pour en extirper une poignée de cendres qu'elle jeta dans le feu qui s'anima brusquement, léchant le plafond de ses pointes bleuâtres.

Jacob sentit l'inquiétude poindre mais avança quand même, presque malgré lui. Les lueurs folles qui dansaient sur les murs l'hypnotisaient. Il avait même l'impression de discerner certaines formes dans les volutes de fumée qui envahissaient peu à peu la cabane.

« Je vois que tu es un loup prudent. » Elle l'observait à travers le spectacle enflammé avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Et la prudence vient avec l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces paroles décontenancèrent le jeune loup et il se demanda un instant si cela avait un rapport avec son histoire avec Bella. Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir… ?

« Je sais énormément de choses, mon garçon. Mais si tu veux des réponses, tu dois te montrer tel que tu es. »

Jacob hésita mais décida finalement de reprendre forme humaine. Même nu devant elle, elle soutint son regard, nullement impressionné. Elle l'observa un moment avec son sourire indéfinissable avant de lui tendre un grand châle blanc dans lequel il s'enveloppa tout entier. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir mais il refusa, impassible. Autour de lui, les longues volutes opaques qui s'alanguissaient contre les murs et s'amassaient sous le plafond comme un nid de serpents limitaient son champ de vision et lui piquaient la gorge.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Allons, nous sommes ici _chez toi_. » Elle prit un malin plaisir à lui rappeler ses propres paroles et il se renfrogna. « Tu es toujours dans la forêt.

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Moi ? » Elle continuait de remuer les braises avec des gestes lents et mécaniques. « Je ne suis plus personne. Tout juste un fantôme du passé. » Les ombres et les éclats rougeoyants qui dansaient sur son visage lui donnèrent raison elle avait vraiment l'air d'un fantôme. « Je m'appelle Ehawee, et je suis la dernière des Yashee. » Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Les Yashee… ? » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Ils avaient déjà tous disparu avant la naissance de mon père. »

Billy lui racontait cette histoire funeste lorsqu'il était enfant. Il le prenait sur ses genoux, basculait d'avant en arrière sur son rockingchair, et lui expliquait comment la tribu Yashee, qui avait peuplé les terres du Nord bien avant les Quileutes, n'avait eu de cesse de rétrécir au fil des années suite à de nombreuses épidémies, jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement lors d'un glissement de terrain qui avait recouvert tout ce qui restait du village et de leur population.

« Pourtant je suis ici, devant toi. »

Jacob quitta ses vieux souvenirs en cillant.

« Pourquoi vous cacher ici ? »

La mélancolie troubla soudain le sourire d'Ehawee et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui détourna le regard.

« Parce que ce monde est devenu dangereux pour moi. » Jacob vit la petite main brune convulser sur le tisonnier. « Ce monde… a tué les miens. Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance ? » Ses mots devenaient presque inaudibles et inconsciemment, le jeune loup se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Elle releva soudain un regard tranchant comme l'acier vers lui et instinctivement, le loup recula.

\- Ces réponses ne sont pas les tiennes, jeune loup. » Coassa-t-elle. Puis comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé, son expression malveillante disparut et son sourire sibyllin reprit sa place sur ses lèvres desséchées. « Mais tu as sûrement d'autres questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ? » Jacob, refroidi par ce qui venait de se produire, fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. « Sur ton amie humaine, et la bataille qui approche, peut-être… »

Il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Bella ? » Il s'anima à nouveau, fébrile. « Que savez-vous sur elle ?

\- Doucement, mon garçon. Rappelle-toi, j'ai moi aussi besoin d'aide.

\- Que voulez-vous ? » Grogna le loup à qui la patience commençait à manquer.

\- Vois-tu, je ne suis plus qu'une vieille femme. Je manque de force. Et toi, tu es jeune et vigoureux.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai besoin de ton énergie.

\- Mon énergie ? » Jacob s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière quand les mots d'Ehawee lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il déglutit, de moins en moins sûr de lui. Mais pour Bella… « Que dois-je faire ?

\- Oh, absolument rien. Simplement… » Elle lâcha le tisonnier et tendit ses doigts décharnés dans sa direction. « Simplement me donner la main. »

A pas lents, Jacob s'approcha. Confiné dans cette pièce, les effluves de sauge et de ce qui semblait être du tabac lui faisaient tourner la tête et les longs spectres de fumée lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Mes réponses… » Haleta-t-il, de plus en plus confus. « Bella…

\- La mort est assise près de toi, jeune loup. Elle guette. » Le feu enfla brusquement et protégeant son visage d'un bras, Jacob recula et faillit trébucher. « Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'elle convoite.

\- Qui ?! » Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des flammes qui se tordaient violemment entre eux.

\- Le jour de la bataille, c'est ton amie qu'elle prendra, à l'endroit même où tu la penseras en sécurité. »

Jacob étouffait, il sentait peu à peu la réalité se déliter autour de lui. Il sentit le châle glisser sur ses épaules et tomba à genoux, nu comme au premier jour.

« Comment… Comment puis-je la sauver… ? Pitié, dites-moi…

\- Il y a des remèdes pour les maladies. Il n'en existe point pour la destinée.

\- Non… Je la sauverai… Je…

\- Maintenant, donne-moi ta main jeune homme.

\- Dites-moi d'abord comment-

\- Ta main ! » La voix qui venait de tonner n'avait plus rien à voir avec le filet rocailleux qui s'échappait jusque-là de la bouche d'Ehawee. Ce fut comme si plusieurs timbres s'étaient brusquement mêlés pour parler. « Donne-moi ta main. »

Alerté malgré son état, Jacob voulut reculer mais elle fut immédiatement devant lui, l'observant d'un air impassible, avec ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres qu'à cet instant.

« Laissez-moi…

\- Le marché a été passé, jeune loup. » Un sourire diabolique, comme une longue balafre noire, déchira son visage et elle se pencha vers lui. « Il est trop tard pour reculer désormais. »

Perdu au milieu de la forêt, personne n'entendit le hurlement qui déchira l'atmosphère cette nuit-là.

 _ **A suivre…**_

Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés aussi loin et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit )


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Red Dawn **  
Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

.

 **Chapitre II**

Avant même de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux, Jacob sentit sa tête tourner. Maladroitement, ses mains se resserrèrent sur ce qui devait être des draps, à la recherche d'un peu de stabilité, en vain. Il se sentait à bout de force, à tel point que bouger ses paupières lui était pour le moment impossible. Tout était noir et confus autour de lui, il ne discernait que quelques bribes d'une conversation très lointaine et était bien incapable de donner du sens à ces mots décousus. Pourtant, les voix lui rappelaient quelque chose. Elles lui étaient familières.

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint enfin à entrouvrir les yeux mais l'ampoule nue au plafond fut de trop et il les referma immédiatement dans un gémissement pathétique.

« …cob ? Jacob, tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix…

« Jacob, dis quelque chose !

\- Du calme, Seth, il est encore faible. »

Seth ? Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais le résultat fut le même. Il avait la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse. Et bon sang, ce qu'il avait mal au crâne… Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu le mener à un état pareil mais cette tâche-là fut plus compliquée encore que les autres. Seth… Il cherchait Seth et… Brusquement, tout lui revint par flash. La forêt, la course-poursuite, la vieille cabane et… cette vieille sorcière. Il se souvenait du feu, des ombres, des présages…

« …la…

\- Quoi ? Il essaye de dire quelque chose ! »

Il sentit nettement l'adolescent se jeter à son chevet et devina son visage tout près du sien.

« Be… lla…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, je-

\- Non… » Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se redresser mais sa tête retomba mollement dans l'oreiller. Une main, bien trop large pour être celle de Seth, se posa sur son épaule et le força à rester en place. La voix qui prit la parole ensuite, Jacob la reconnut enfin :

\- Seth, laisse-nous s'il-te-plait.

\- Mais Sam…

\- Ne discute pas. »

Un soupir, des bruits de pas puis celui d'une porte qui se ferme.

« Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? » Jacob grimaça.

\- Mal. Que… s'est-il passé ? » Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils. Sa propre voix lui paraissait étrange. « De… l'eau… s'il-te-plait…

\- Bien sûr. » La plancher grinça et la seconde d'après, il sentait les doigts de son ami se saisir de son poignet pour guider sa main jusqu'au verre frais.

\- Merci… »

Il accueillit l'eau glaciale dans sa bouche brûlante avec bonheur et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de bien-être après quelques gorgées. Il termina le verre en quelques lampées avant que Sam ne le récupère. L'esprit plus clair, il se redressa enfin péniblement et observa les alentours. Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne mais lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu es chez moi.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Hm. Tu as disparu hier soir alors on s'est mis à ta recherche et…

\- Et ? » Bon sang, il se sentait vraiment étrange.

\- Et je t'ai trouvé ce matin, en plein cœur de la forêt. » Sam aussi était étrange. Il fuyait son regard, et se grattait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ecoute Jacob, il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose que tu dois voir mais… Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt à ça...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Il soupira à son tour et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Misère… Attends-moi ici. »

L'attendre ? Que se passait-il ?

Inquiet, Jacob repoussa les draps et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le bord du lit. Sa vue était encore terriblement floue et il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Sa main trouva à tâtons le bord d'une table de chevet et il posa un premier pied par terre. Il perdit aussitôt l'équilibre mais parvint à s'agripper au rebord du matelas. Son corps tremblait sous la violence de chaque mouvement mais dans sa confusion, il parvint à discerner un détail. Un détail qui lui coupa le souffle.

Sa main. Sa main était si fine, si… Il écarquilla les yeux, soudain terrorisé, et posa ses doigts sur sa joue puis les glissa dans ses cheveux. Le souffle court, il aperçut un miroir au fond de la pièce et voulut s'en approcher mais ses jambes refusaient de le supporter et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Avec un gémissement presque terrorisé, il se mit à ramper jusqu'au mur où se trouvait son reflet mais ce qu'il y vit lui donna presque envie de reculer à nouveau.

« Non… Non, non, non, _**NON !**_ »

Ses doigts convulsèrent sur ce visage féminin qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et griffèrent ses joues jusqu'au sang. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Sam qui se jeta à ses côtés et lui attrapa les bras.

« Jacob, calme-toi !

\- Sam… » Elle gémit comme un animal blessé et se mit à sangloter frénétiquement. « Sam, regarde-moi, _regarde-moi_ ! Je… je suis… » La panique lui coupa le souffle à nouveau et ses grands yeux bruns hallucinés se perdirent dans le vide. « Que m'est-il arrivé ?!

\- Jacob, reste avec moi ! Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu comprends ? Jacob ! » Il secoua le loup par les épaules mais rien n'y fit, elle semblait toujours coupée de la réalité.

\- Elle… » Murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix cassée. « C'est elle… Je dois la retrouver… » Forte de cette certitude, elle voulut se relever mais bascula à nouveau et ne dut son salut qu'à Sam qui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Qui ça _elle_?

\- Elle ! » Cria soudain Jacob, comme une évidence. « C'est elle qui m'a fait ça ! »

Avec un grognement, Sam souleva la jeune femme du sol qui se mit à se débattre, lançant ses jambes dans tous les sens, enfonçant ses ongles dans les avant-bras musclés du chef de meute et poussant des hurlements hystériques. Alertés par le vacarme, Seth et Emily firent une entrée fracassante dans la chambre.

« Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Hurla sa compagne par-dessus les cris de Jacob. L'Alpha se retourna immédiatement vers eux, furieux :

\- Sortez d'ici !

\- Mais- » Seth fit mine d'approcher mais la colère de Sam redoubla et tandis qu'il continuait de ceinturer la forcenée, il lui adressa un regard féroce et réclama à nouveau :

\- Dégagez d'ici **de suite** ! »

Ce fut Emily qui réagit la première et, accrochant le bras du cadet, le tira avec elle dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

De son côté, Sam, arrivé à bout de patience, plaqua brusquement la jeune femme contre le mur, à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Le choc sembla enfin la calmer et elle lui adressa un regard rond de surprise à travers sa cascade de cheveux noirs, le souffle court. Resserrant sa prise sur ses bras, il approcha son visage si près que Jacob ne put que détourner la tête quand l'haleine brûlante de fureur de l'Alpha s'échoua sur ses pommettes.

« Maintenant tu vas te calmer et m'écouter, d'accord ? » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre de comportement sous mon toit et devant ma femme. » Il prit soin d'accentuer chacun des derniers mots de sa phrase en la clouant de ses yeux noirs de colère. « D'accord ? » Répéta-t-il en la secouant.

\- D'accord. » Dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Elle frissonna sous ses doigts et déglutit bruyamment puis d'un faible coup d'épaule, tenta de se dégager. Son visage avait à nouveau disparu sous ses mèches sombres lorsqu'elle murmura : « Tu me fais mal… »

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le lit, complètement déboussolée. La voir si démunie avait douché la colère de Sam qui s'était posté à son chevet et attendait patiemment qu'elle lui livre toute l'histoire. Les explications furent longues et confuses mais lorsque Sam referma la porte de la chambre sur la respiration lente et profonde d'un Jacob épuisé, il décida que c'était bien assez pour une seule journée.

* * *

Il était presque minuit lorsque, confortablement installé dans son bureau et plongé dans une lecture attentive de quelque manuel de médecine, Carlisle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Avec un soupir, il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et prit le temps de pincer l'arête douloureuse de son nez avant de répondre :

« Oui ?

\- Carlisle ? » En lieu et place du visage poupin de sa femme qu'il croyait voir apparaitre, ce fut le visage pâle de son fils qui se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard fuyant. « Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. » Et pour appuyer ses dires, il glissa à la hâte un vieux marque-page de papier usé entre ses pages, referma le livre et se renfonça plus confortablement dans son siège en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. « Que se passe-t-il, fils ? »

Visiblement confus, Edward vint prendre place en face de son créateur en silence. Perplexe, le médecin le laissa s'installer avant de croiser ses mains sur son bureau, prêt à entamer la conversation.

« Alors ?

\- Eh bien… » Edward se gratta nerveusement la nuque en cherchant ses mots. « Je voudrais te parler… de Bella. »

D'abord surpris, Carlisle se fendit d'un sourire indulgent face aux airs de petit garçon de son fils. Bien sûr, il s'était douté que cette conversation finirait par avoir lieu mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait Edward lui-même qui viendrait aborder ce sujet si délicat.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à sa transformation, Carlisle. » Il se renversa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux alors que la gêne laissait place à une profonde détresse sur son visage d'habitude si impavide. « Si elle ratait ? Si… Si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter ?

\- C'est un risque à courir. » Si la franchise un peu brutale du médecin déconcerta Edward, il ne découvrit sur son visage que son éternel sourire bienveillant. « Il est normal que tu aies des doutes. D'ailleurs, le contraire m'aurait inquiété. Mais ce choix vous appartient à tous les deux. » Edward sourcilla. Carlisle voyait-il vraiment cela comme un _choix_ ? Sentant son trouble, le patriarche poursuivit : « J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. Et elle aussi. Je sais que tu ne perdras pas le contrôle. »

Edward sembla se détendre un peu, rassuré par les paroles de son créateur et se permit même un sourire.

« Merci Carlisle.

\- Je le pense. » Pourtant, l'expression du médecin changea peu à peu et c'est la mine grave qu'il continua : « Néanmoins, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… » Edward tenta de déglutir mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge sembla l'en empêcher. La transformation était une chose. Mais en assumer les conséquences en serait une autre. « J'ai peur qu'elle le regrette. » Cette fois, Carlisle ne répondit rien, attendant patiemment que son fils puisse enfin mettre des mots sur ses tourments. « J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille lorsqu'elle comprendra réellement ce que devenir un vampire signifie… » Troublé, Edward plongea son visage entre ses mains et serra les dents. « Je vais l'éloigner de ses amis, de sa famille… De tout ce qui a fait sa vie jusqu'ici… » Sa voix se brisa imperceptiblement mais lancé dans ses aveux, il poursuivit : « Je vais la condamner aux ténèbres… Et à la solitude…

\- Edward… » Carlisle soupira, malheureux, et se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour plonger sa main dans le bronze lumineux des cheveux de son fils. Il comprenait à travers son discours les reproches sous-jacents qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui adresser directement. « Je suis désolé. »

Désolé. Le mot était faible. Il comprenait parfaitement les doutes d'Edward. Lui-même avait appris à accepter la culpabilité permanente qui pesait sur ses épaules comme une juste punition pour ses décisions. L'éternité était cruelle, et bien trop longue pour être épargnée par la rancœur et les regrets. Et là, dans cette ambiance saturée par le chagrin, il se demanda si Edward était vraiment prêt à affronter cela à son tour.

« La décision t'appartient. » Répéta Carlisle.

\- C'est faux ! Si elle ne se transforme pas, les Volturis vont-

\- Edward, » Cette fois, le médecin s'était levé pour contourner son bureau, se saisir du visage de son fils et le forcer à le regarder. « Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Elle est si jeune… Elle pourrait vivre encore tant de choses…

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut. C'est toi qu'elle choisit. Qu'elle a choisi depuis longtemps.

\- Me choisir ? » Il rit, désabusé. « J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle ne me connait pas tant que ça…

\- Moi je te connais, Edward. Et je sais que tu en vaux la peine. Je sais que ce qu'elle voit en toi, je le vois aussi. Mais si tu changes d'avis, si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, alors ne le fais pas.

\- Mais-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Volturis. On trouvera un moyen. »

Ebranlé par la sincérité et la dévotion de son créateur, Edward préféra garder le silence mais hocha doucement la tête. Carlisle avait ce pouvoir sur lui celui d'apaiser ses tourments en toute circonstance.

« Merci… »

Edward avait prononcé ce mot si bas que Carlisle faillit ne pas l'entendre, pourtant il lui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur.

« Réfléchis bien mon fils, mais sache que quel que soit ton choix, nous serons là pour te soutenir.

\- Merci pour tout. » Répéta Edward en se relevant, la tête basse mais l'esprit plus clair.

Un vague sourire au coin des lèvres, Carlisle le regarda passer la porte avec une pointe de nostalgie. Tant d'années avaient passé mais pour lui, Edward resterait à jamais cet adolescent doux et rêveur qu'il avait volé à la mort, un siècle plus tôt. Il soupira. Oui, Edward avait bien changé, et changerait encore après cette épreuve, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul de ses fils à l'inquiéter ces derniers temps.

* * *

Ce fut dans une obscurité presque absolue que Jacob ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, cette nuit-là. Le réveil fut nettement moins douloureux que le premier mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, elle ne put empêcher une vague d'appréhension de lui serrer l'estomac. D'instinct, elle tapota sur la table près du lit jusqu'à trouver un petit interrupteur qui lui offrit le faible réconfort d'une lampe de chevet. Hésitante, elle se redressa et s'installa contre la tête du lit en se massant le front. L'épisode catastrophique de l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, mortifiée.

Il fallait faire le point si elle voulait éviter ce genre d'incidents à l'avenir.

Que s'était-il passé exactement ce soir-là ? Elle retraça mentalement toute sa journée mais arrivée à son départ dans la forêt, tout se compliquait. Il y avait tellement de détails décousus qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle se sentit prise d'un vertige. Les premiers signes de migraine se manifestèrent par quelques picotements et elle allait abandonner lorsque les mots de la vieillarde lui foudroyèrent l'esprit.

 _« La mort est assise près de toi. »_

Le visage cuivré apparut dans ses pensées et elle serra le poing. Cette vieille sorcière l'avait piégée comme une débutante. Pourtant, elle croyait en sa funeste prédiction concernant Bella. Elle-même sentait le jour fatidique de la bataille approcher, la tension qui grimpait crescendo depuis le retour de la jeune fille et cette impasse dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient tous joyeusement. L'arrivée de cette Victoria à Forks avait mis le traité entre parenthèses mais non seulement ce combat allait leur coûter cher, mais elle n'était même pas certaine que Sam ait totalement abandonné l'idée d'exterminer les Cullen si Bella se transformait.

Elle eut un ricanement amer. Cet _« incident »_ n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber pour elle.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette femme. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son apparence, et au plus vite. Elle songea à repartir dans les bois pour y chercher la fameuse cabane mais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur suffit à lui faire changer d'avis. De plus, elle n'était pas habituée à ce nouveau corps si fragile et même assise, son équilibre restait précaire. Maintenant qu'elle était plus lucide, elle se rendait compte à quel point cette sensation était étrange. Elle se sentait aliénée, comme si son esprit n'était plus réellement attaché à cette enveloppe. Elle eut du mal à se l'avouer mais sortir seule, et en pleine nuit de surcroit, était inenvisageable pour le moment. Elle attendrait le lendemain pour s'y rendre avec Sam.

 _« Je suis la dernière des Yashee. »_

Il y avait ça aussi. Le peuple avait entièrement disparu et de cela, elle en était certaine. Pour cause, l'une des légendes préférées des enfants de la Push était celle des Yashee. Un tissu de sornettes qui amusait les mioches et leur servait de prétexte pour partir à la chasse au trésor à travers la réserve. L'histoire disait que le peuple Yashee était un peuple ancestral qui s'était reclus dans la forêt pour y pratiquer une magie très obscure. Mais ivres de pouvoir, les chamans Yashee auraient arraché un trésor inestimable à la Terre-Mère qui, pour les punir, décida de les ensevelir avec leur butin.

Alors quoi ? Etait-elle vraiment si vieille ? Ou peut-être… un fantôme ? Elle soupira en se frottant le visage d'une main engourdie. Après tout, les loups-garous, les vampires et la magie noire existaient, alors pourquoi pas un esprit ?

Son regard fatigué balaya la pièce sans vraiment la voir mais s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant le miroir fixé au mur. De là où elle était, le miroir ne reflétait pour elle qu'un bout de mur et elle ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller contre la tête du lit en repensant à l'image qu'il lui avait renvoyée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Dans ses souvenirs, tout s'était passé très vite et même si sa nouvelle apparence l'avait bouleversée au-delà des mots, elle n'avait aperçu qu'un visage qui ne ressemblait que vaguement au sien auréolé d'une crinière de jais. L'émotion avait été trop brusque pour qu'elle s'attarde sur les détails mais elle n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience pour le moment.

Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre, aussi décida-t-elle d'arrêter ses divagations ici. Du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un – Emily à n'en pas douter – avait pris soin de déposer un plateau-repas sur la commode. L'assiette ne l'intéressait pas mais le grand verre d'eau qui se trouvait à côté lui rappela brusquement à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Elle évalua la distance qui la séparait du meuble et rassembla toutes ses forces pour tenter une approche. Si se mettre debout fut une véritable épreuve, ce fut pire lorsqu'elle dut lâcher le lit et la table de chevet. Elle fit un premier pas qui se solda par un échec et elle s'écroula contre le mur qu'elle rasa jusqu'au meuble.

Elle était essoufflée en arrivant enfin près du plateau et se jeta aussitôt sur le verre qu'elle vida d'une traite. Dans sa hâte, elle renversa la moitié de l'eau, si bien qu'une fois le verre terminé elle se sentait encore assoiffée. L'horloge indiquait deux heures du matin et elle hésita un moment à retourner se coucher mais la gêne qui persistait dans sa gorge acheva de la convaincre de se rendre dans la cuisine. A pas de loup, elle se glissa hors de la chambre, toujours fermement cramponnée aux murs, mais un énième vertige la prit subitement et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser glisser au sol en fermant les yeux. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise ainsi, la tête entre les mains, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix perça le brouillard de ses pensées qu'elle releva enfin un regard voilé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » C'était Sam qui se tenait devant elle et la toisait d'un air désappointé. Elle ne chercha même pas à soutenir son regard et baissa la tête dans un soupir affligé.

Lentement, il s'accroupit devant elle et écarta les longues mèches noires qui masquaient son visage et coulaient sur ses épaules frêles comme des traînées d'encre. Elle releva timidement la tête et il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant en lui tendant la main. Penaude, elle accepta son aide et ce fut avec une infinie patience qu'il la souleva et fit passer son bras autour de son cou. D'un bras solidement accroché à sa taille, il l'accompagna pas à pas à travers le couloir, jusqu'au perron sur lequel il l'installa sur un vieux rockingchair.

« Merci…

\- T'aurais fini par réveiller Emily. » Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en revenant vers elle, une grande tasse fumante à la main. Elle l'accepta sans poser de question mais ne put s'empêcher d'aviser la surface mordorée avec une pointe de circonspection. « C'est de l'eschscholzia. Ça aide à dormir. » Se disant, il s'installa contre la rambarde, face à elle, une cannette de bière à la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux plantes. » Fit-elle, un brin narquoise en entamant sa décoction.

\- Et je sais même faire la cuisine. »

Le rire de la jeune femme vola dans l'air quelques secondes avant d'être balayé par une brise fraiche qui la fit frissonner et se recroqueviller sur la chaise. Elle replongea son nez dans la tasse fumante qu'elle serrait entre ses mains, sans s'apercevoir du regard pensif que Sam portait sur elle. Presque malgré lui, il murmura :

« Jacob… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Perdu. » Elle lui avoua cela d'une voix presque atone et ses yeux se perdirent aussitôt dans le vide, comme si elle revivait encore une fois les évènements de la forêt. « Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas. » Elle secoua doucement la tête, abattue. « Mon corps, ma voix… mon visage…

\- Ecoute-moi Jacob, » Reprit immédiatement Sam en la voyant divaguer à nouveau. « …si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir m'expliquer clairement ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit-là. »

La jeune femme soupira et se pencha pour poser sa tasse à même le sol avant de ramener ses jambes auprès d'elle, faisant crisser les patins de bois du rockingchair qui se mit à basculer doucement. Sam l'observa faire en silence. Il aurait préféré lui poser toutes ces questions plus tard, lui laisser le temps de se reposer et de faire le point mais la situation était trop urgente pour lui accorder ce genre de privilèges.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je cherchais Seth. Il s'était enfui de chez moi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais… au moment où j'allais faire demi-tour… Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. » Sam sourcilla mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, plongée dans son récit. « Et puis il y a eu du bruit et une chose étrange s'est mise à courir.

\- Un animal ? » Hasarda l'Alpha. La réponse fut catégorique :

\- Non.

\- Alors tu crois qu'il s'agissait de cette femme ?

\- Non plus… Enfin je ne pense pas. La créature allait trop vite alors qu'elle… semblait si vieille et inoffensive. » Une amère désillusion lui fit courber la nuque et elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Sam soupira en passant une main sur son crâne rasé de près mais continua

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, je suis arrivée dans une clairière et c'est là que je l'ai vue. » Son visage de poupée se rembrunit et elle serra les dents, soudain envahie par la colère. « Elle savait qui j'étais, Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Elle m'a deviné. » Répondit-elle en relevant brusquement les yeux vers lui. « Elle savait que j'étais humain et… elle savait pour Bella.

\- Que s'est-il passé après ? » Le visage de l'Alpha s'était fermé à mesure qu'il s'approchait enfin du fin mot de l'histoire, guidé par un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Elle a parlé de la bataille… Elle m'a dit que Bella allait… qu'elle allait… » Elle déglutit, incapable d'achever sa phrase tant les mots de la chaman lui glaçaient encore le sang. « Je crois que… Je crois que j'ai passé un pacte avec elle, Sam… » Toute sa rancœur avait volé en éclats pour laisser la place à un profond désespoir qui fit s'affaisser ses frêles épaules. Son visage disparut derrière ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir des larmes de détresse. Le silence s'imposa quelques instants autour d'elle et elle put sentir les premiers effets de l'eschscholzia apaiser ses tourments dans un début de somnolence.

\- Quel pacte ? » Surprise, elle releva la tête vers Sam qui l'observait toujours, austère.

\- De quoi tu-

\- Quel pacte ? » Insista-t-il sur un ton ferme en détachant bien chaque mot. Jacob hésita une brève seconde avant d'abdiquer

\- Elle voulait de l'énergie. »

L'Alpha fronça davantage les sourcils et sembla se perdre à son tour dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda timidement la jeune fille, toujours calfeutrée sur la chaise à bascule.

\- Certaines légendes amérindiennes parlent de l'équilibre des énergies au sein du corps humain.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport ?

\- Je crois qu'au vu de la situation, on ne peut négliger aucune piste. » Il termina sa cannette d'un trait et la posa sur la rambarde derrière lui avant de continuer : « Tu devrais poser la question à ton père. »

Les grands yeux noirs de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as-

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit pour le moment. Je voulais que tu récupères tes esprits avant. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et se renfonça dans son siège, morose.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? » Chuchota-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

\- La vérité. » Il haussa les épaules en détournant son attention vers l'horizon dévoré par les ténèbres opaques du ciel. Au loin, la pointe des conifères déchiraient la nuit, acérée comme une mâchoire gigantesque au cœur de laquelle se trouvait leur village. « Tu es pris au piège, Jacob. Et si tu veux que l'on puisse t'aider, il va falloir être honnête avec lui. Quant à moi, j'enverrai Embry faire des recherches en forêt dès demain matin.

\- Dis-lui d'être prudent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas seul. »

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête entendu et elle s'apprêtait à boire à nouveau lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Sam, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie retrouvé. C'est Seth.

\- Seth ?

\- Oui, il t'a ramené chez moi après t'avoir trouvé inconscient dans la forêt.

\- Alors il se trouvait encore là-bas lui aussi, lorsque ça s'est passé ?

\- Probablement.

\- Tu ne lui as pas posé la question ? »

Les bras croisés, Sam secoua la tête.

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de rester ici à attendre que tu te réveilles.

\- Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, sincèrement étonnée. Elle remarqua alors que le regard de Sam semblait s'être assombri et regretta presque ses mots.

Depuis la rupture entre Sam et Léah, Seth s'était lui aussi beaucoup éloigné du mâle Alpha à qui il en voulait énormément d'avoir ainsi brisé le cœur de sa sœur. Mais Jacob savait aussi qu'avant cela, Sam avait été pour ce jeune garçon fragile la figure presque paternelle qui lui manquait tant. Ainsi, en quittant Léah, il avait également quitté Seth et son regard d'enfant brillant d'admiration et de cela, il s'en voulait encore manifestement.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ? » La question tomba comme un couperet dans le silence écrasant.

\- Non. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de savoir… » Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa main, tendue devant elle.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais… » Ses maxillaires roulèrent sous sa peau de cuivre alors qu'il serrait les dents, et ses narines tressaillirent. « Il m'en veut encore. »

Sensible à son trouble, Jacob rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de force et agrippa fermement les accoudoirs pour s'extirper tant bien que mal de l'osier. Ses pas mal assurés firent gémir le plancher mais Sam ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne serrer son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour rencontrer le doux visage compatissant de la jeune femme qui lui offrit un faible sourire pour tout réconfort.

« Il comprendra mais il lui faudra du temps.

\- J'ai brisé sa vie et celle de sa sœur, » Répondit-il dans un ricanement désabusé. « Comment veux-tu qu'il puisse me pardonner un jour ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas Léah. » La réponse paraissait simple mais au fond, elle était sûrement la plus juste. Léah le haïssait et le haïrait probablement toute sa vie car c'était là sa façon de se protéger mais Seth… Seth n'avait pas cette rage ni cette colère en lui. Sa sœur, si malheureuse fût-elle, était parvenue à préserver tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur et de plus innocent en lui. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça.

\- Je comprends. Mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour le moment. »

Et elle avait raison. D'autant qu'il y avait désormais des problèmes plus graves à résoudre.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Red Dawn **  
Disclaimer :** L'œuvre Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.  
 **RAR :**

 **Vronik :** Et oui, tu es ma toute première review sur cette histoire et j'en suis très flattée ! Je te remercie pour le compliment sur mon écriture, moi qui pensais avoir perdu la main, ça remotive ! Voilà enfin la suite qui, je l'espère, te satisfera autant que le début.

 **Tif :** Que dire… Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'avoir continué ta lecture malgré tout, c'est très motivant et j'adore les challenges ! Ensuite, je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue mais laisse-moi une chance de te faire changer d'avis : ) Si je me suis permise de changer ainsi la nature profonde de Jacob Black, c'est parce que je trouve l'exercice très intéressant, d'autant plus dans un monde qui repose déjà sur des principes disons « fantastiques ». Je dirais donc que l'intérêt premier, c'est de se réapproprier un personnage qui n'est pas à moi d'une façon un peu risquée, certes, mais qui peut rendre la chose justement très personnelle (tout l'intérêt d'écrire une fanfiction et non une œuvre originale, en somme). De plus, des rares fem!character sur lesquels je suis tombée depuis que je me suis mise à la lecture de fanfictions, il y en a très peu qui m'ont convaincue. Je dirais même que je partage ton point de vue en ce sens que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de transformer un personnage féminin en personnage masculin ou inversement, simplement pour le transformer. Soyons clair, ce que je trouve stimulant dans ce genre d'histoire, c'est justement l'épreuve que doit traverser le personnage adopter un nouveau corps, un nouvel équilibre et voir son rapport aux autres changer également. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui justifie le plus, à mes yeux, ma décision. Je n'ai pas transformé Jacob pour en faire simplement une femme ou un sous-genre de Mary Sue, mais pour analyser, sous un nouveau spectre, ses relations avec le reste des personnages de Twilight. Je tente de conserver son caractère, son histoire, ses choix, mais je le confronte à un rebondissement qui, finalement, se rapproche assez des transformations que subissent déjà les êtres surnaturels du livre. Ce n'est pas pour exploiter un personnage d'un sexe bien défini que j'écris cette histoire, sinon je me serais effectivement tourner vers Leah ou Emily, mais bien pour le personnage de Jacob Black, d'autant que j'aime la difficulté de cette tentative sur un personnage basé sur une virilité aussi triomphante. Du reste, je pense que l'histoire elle-même saura te convaincre mieux que mon blabla un peu capilotracté si vraiment mes arguments sont pertinents mais je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir reçu un commentaire aussi éclairé et intelligent. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir continuer à « discuter » avec toi, c'est typiquement le genre de review qui pousse l'auteur à se dépasser et je t'en remercie. Bonne lecture.

.

 **Chapitre III**

Sous la grisaille olivâtre qui nimbait les bois, l'eau de l'étang sur les rives duquel Jasper s'était isolé, paraissait boueuse et marécageuse, à l'image du limon d'idées noires qui engluait son esprit depuis quelques jours. C'était une sensation étrange qui s'était installée en lui petit à petit. Un léger mal-être au début, qui s'était rapidement transformé en une douleur persistante au niveau de la poitrine et un sentiment de solitude extrême. Pourtant, paradoxalement, la compagnie du reste du monde devenait jour après jour un peu plus pesante et le rendait irascible et distant.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de repérer la source de cette avalanche de sentiments contradictoires et négatifs, mais sans succès. La douleur était trop présente pour le laisser se concentrer alors pour y échapper, il partait pendant des heures se perdre en forêt, au plus loin de ces émotions si intenses.

Autour de lui, tout s'accélérait le mariage de Bella et Edward, la bataille à venir, le pacte avec les loups… L'ambiance ne lui permettait pas de parler de son problème à qui que ce soit alors il préférait fuir et se taire.

Néanmoins, cela aurait été mentir que de penser que personne ne s'en inquiétait. Alice s'inquiétait. Alice s'inquiétait même trop pour lui mais sa présence, plus que n'importe qui, lui devenait intolérable. La sentir si fébrile, si insistante auprès de lui l'exaspérait.

Au début, il s'était senti coupable de la repousser ainsi mais à mesure que la tristesse enflait en lui, les remords se transformaient en rancune et le moindre geste inconvenant prenait des proportions effrayantes. Il perdait lentement mais sûrement le contrôle.

Serrant les dents, le vampire attrapa une petite pierre ovale à ses côtés, et d'un geste précis, la fit ricocher sur la surface trouble, face à lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et se prit à apprécier enfin le calme des bois autour de lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait trouvé cet endroit après une nouvelle crise et s'étant rendu compte que ce cadre, sous ses dehors glauques, le préservait mieux que n'importe quel autre rempart de la sinistre mélancolie qui planait sur Forks et ses alentours, il n'avait eu de cesse de multiplier ses visites.

« Jasper ? »

Le vampire sursauta au son de la voix de sa compagne et se tourna brusquement. La jeune fille s'approchait timidement de lui, avec l'air inquiet qui ne la quittait plus depuis le brusque changement d'humeur de son amant. Cette vision ne parvint pourtant pas à attendrir Jasper dont le visage se ferma instinctivement alors qu'il se retournait de nouveau vers l'étang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Sa voix était froide et tranchante et il sentit distinctement Alice marquer un temps d'arrêt derrière lui en entendant ces mots.

\- Je… Je me faisais du souci… » Murmura-t-elle sans oser s'approcher davantage.

\- Et bien tu vois, je vais bien. »

Il l'entendit soupirer et après une hésitation, elle décida enfin de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, mal à l'aise. Il ne daigna pourtant pas tourner la tête.

« Jasper, je… Je m'inquiète, tu sais ? Tu disparais sans arrêt, tu ne parles plus à personne et… j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis… » Sa voix se brisa presque mais elle parvint à se reprendre à temps, consciente que ses larmoiements ne serviraient qu'à irriter un peu plus son compagnon.

\- Alice, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. » Il avait tenté de faire un effort mais sa voix restait la même.

\- Mais Jasper, je- »

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, il se releva d'un bond et fit mine de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, alors que ses angoisses revenaient au galop, attisées par la détresse de la jeune femme. Cruel, il refusa de la regarder, incapable de soutenir son visage crispé par la tristesse, et ignora délibérément ses appels désespérés :

« Jasper, s'il-te-plait ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule… S'il-te-plait… »

Il accéléra le pas, s'enfonçant entre les cimes jusqu'à disparaitre à nouveau, sous le regard voilé d'Alice qui, impuissante, le laissa s'éloigner avant de tourner elle-même les talons, les épaules basses.

* * *

Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'il revint à proximité de la demeure des Cullen sous un ciel noir et sans étoile. Il avait passé des heures à se perdre au plus haut des montagnes environnantes, soumis à ce sentiment de souffrance qui le suivait de plus en plus loin dans ses errances.

Ce soir en particulier, revenir chez lui coutait. La douleur n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Passant un pied par-dessus la racine capricieuse d'un arbre, il sentit un vertige le prendre et bascula sur le côté, s'agrippant au tronc avec suffisamment de force pour y laisser des traces. Le pic de douleur qui suivit fut si fulgurant qu'il le plia à genoux, une main crispée sur sa tête comme si elle allait exploser.

« …per ? Jasper ! »

A travers les brumes de la douleur, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un visage entra enfin dans son champ de vision lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers lui, alarmé par son état.

« Ça va… » Grimaça-t-il tandis que le mal se dissipait enfin.

Sous le regard attentif de son frère, il se releva péniblement mais lorsqu'il faillit chuter une deuxième fois, Edward passa d'autorité son bras autour de ses épaules et le saisissant à la taille, l'aida à traverser les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de chez eux.

Un infini soulagement envahit Jasper lorsqu'il put enfin s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et prendre le temps de se calmer, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains. Son frère prit place à ses côtés et attendit patiemment qu'il retrouve ses esprits avant de lui parler :

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Assomme-moi… » Grommela son frère entre ses doigts.

Un rire léger secoua les larges épaules du Cullen qui, rassuré, se renfonça plus confortablement dans le dossier.

« Alice et Esmée risqueraient de m'en vouloir. » Jasper secoua doucement la tête en frottant ses tempes. « Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais elles ne devraient pas.

\- Et moi ? » Pris au dépourvu, Jasper tourna un regard suspicieux vers le visage calme de son frère qui haussa les épaules. « Après t'avoir vu dans cet état, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Cette fois, Jasper ne se braqua pas mais soupira.

« C'est juste que… Depuis quelque temps, je ressens des choses…

\- Des choses ? » Edward se pencha en avant, à la recherche du regard de son frère qui s'était perdu dans le vide, face à lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui souffre près d'ici mais… C'est tellement intense que je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça vient… »

Edward fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Quelqu'un qui souffrait ?

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

\- Deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus… Mais c'est de pire en pire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'isoles depuis quelques temps ? »

Jasper passa ses mains sur son visage, fatigué.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence entre ses émotions et les miennes. » La sincérité de ses propos le surprit lui-même.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se confie à Edward. La similarité de leurs dons et leur complémentarité les avaient beaucoup rapprochés au sein de la famille Cullen, et ce depuis des années. Ils se comprenaient. Avec un léger sourire – le premier depuis longtemps -, il observa le profil pensif de son frère.

« Cela dit, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en meilleur forme.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

\- C'est la bataille qui t'angoisse ou… ton mariage ?

\- Un peu des deux… » Il eut un rire sans joie. « Enfin, pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas beaucoup à la bataille en ce moment.

\- Pourtant elle n'a jamais été aussi proche… »

Edward acquiesça sombrement. Les deux frères se perdirent dans leurs propres pensées et le silence s'installa quelques longues minutes. Oui, la guerre était à leurs portes et même s'ils s'y préparaient un peu plus chaque jour, l'issue n'avait rien de certain.

Les réflexions de Jasper s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'il réalisa que la demeure semblait totalement vide.

« Où sont Carlisle et les autres ?

\- Partis chasser, il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

\- Tu ne les as pas accompagnés ?

\- Non, je… Je suis parti voir Bella, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

\- Je vois. » Puis avec une certaine hésitation, il demanda : « Et elle ? Que pense-t-elle du mariage ?

\- Elle… Tout semble si simple pour elle…

\- C'est l'amour qui la guide. » Edward secoua doucement la tête puis passa une main dans la masse de boucles dorées qui retombaient sur ses yeux.

\- L'amour, hein…

\- Tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr mais… Parfois, je me demande si c'est bien moi qu'elle aime, ou ma condition.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle est encore si jeune… Mince, c'est encore une enfant ! Elle aime le mystère, l'interdit mais… M'aimera-t-elle toute une éternité ? Pour ce que je suis et pas… pour ce que je suis devenu.

\- Tu penses que ce mariage serait une erreur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et puis de toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Carlisle te le dirait sûrement mieux que moi mais… Il n'est jamais trop tard, tu sais ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la mettre… de _vous_ mettre en danger. » Il eut un sourire amer et détourna les yeux, honteux. « Du moins, plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

La main de Jasper vint trouver son épaule qu'elle serra dans une vaine tentative de réconfort mais lui-même ne trouva rien à dire. Bien sûr qu'il les avait mis en danger mais être vampire était déjà un risque de tous les jours après tout.

« Quel que soit ton choix, Edward, je suis sûr que ce sera le bon. »

* * *

« Jay ? »

Avec douceur, Emily repoussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle son invitée surprise reprenait des forces et découvrit avec tendresse le visage endormi de Seth qui reposait sur le bord du matelas. Jacob, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, passait et repassait le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon avec une délicatesse presque maternelle, absorbée par l'examen qu'elle faisait de ses traits fatigués, de ses cernes violacés et de ses joues creuses.

« Jay ? » Insista la jeune femme en refermant silencieusement le battant.

\- Hm ? » Jacob prit quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête de l'adolescent, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais… ton père est là. »

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et son expression se transforma soudain en quelque chose de plus anxieux.

« Déjà ? » Murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

\- Oui, il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait… » Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

\- Ce qui t'est arrivé ? Sam lui en a parlé, oui. J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas. » S'inquiéta aussitôt Emily.

\- Non, non. Bien sûr que non. » En réalité, elle lui en était même profondément reconnaissante. « Comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Jay. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Trop occupées discuter, aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua les grands yeux noirs qui papillonnèrent près de Jacob. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune éphèbe ne se redresse, dévoilant une frimousse encore adorablement endormie sous ses cheveux en désordre.

« Jay… ? Jay ! T'es réveillée ! » Il s'était levé d'un bond, les yeux pétillants. « J'ai eu tellement peur, je… je suis désolé… » Les expressions s'enchaînèrent si vite sur son visage poupon que Jay resta coite. La tête basse, il semblait attendre une sentence, les larmes au bord des yeux. « Ce qui t'est arrivé… Tout est de ma faute…

\- Ta faute ?

\- Si je n'avais pas réagi comme ça, si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher, si j'étais resté lorsque tu m'as appelé, tu… tu… »

Sentant les pleurs arriver, Jacob lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Seth. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire une chose pareille. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là n'est de ta faute, c'est clair ?

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais, Seth. Ce qui se trouvait là-bas… aurait bien fini par en sortir un jour ou l'autre. »

L'adolescent renifla en hochant timidement la tête, mais parvint à retenir ses larmes sous les yeux ébahis d'Emily. Quelle étrange relation que la leur.

« Allez, aide-moi à me lever. »

A nouveau, Seth bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la chaise de bureau sur laquelle se trouvait une laine beige qu'il apporta à Jacob qui se redressait sur le bord du lit, aidée d'Emily. La jeune femme prit le temps de s'emmitoufler confortablement à l'intérieur avant de se lever, soutenue de chaque côté par ses deux amis. Avec une profonde inspiration qui, elle l'espérait, lui donnerait du courage, elle sortit enfin de la chambre. Ses jambes marquèrent presque malgré elles un arrêt avant la porte qui menait au salon, là où s'élevaient des bruits de conversation et la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de Billy.

Par chance, celui-ci se trouvait dos à elle, ce qui lui donna un ultime sursit avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

« Bonjour papa. »

Elle le vit se crisper et un instant, elle redouta plus que tout sa réaction lorsqu'il se tourna lentement vers elle. Pourtant, ce ne fut ni le dégout, ni la colère, ni même la surprise qu'elle découvrit sur son visage parcheminé, mais un infini soulagement.

« Jacob… »

Interdit, il l'observa des pieds à la tête avant de faire rouler son vieux fauteuil jusqu'à elle. Lentement, il leva sa main vers elle et elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser en sentant cette paume si familière et chaleureuse caresser sa joue. Elle s'y lova tendrement et se permit même un sourire.

« Papa… »

Autour d'eux, Sam, Emily et Seth s'étaient tus pour respecter leurs retrouvailles. Les yeux clos, totalement abandonnée au réconfort que ce simple contact lui procurait, Jacob ne vit pas son père sourire à son tour.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, ainsi… »

Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux mais ne sut jamais si cette remarque lui avait échappée ou si elle lui était véritablement adressée. Alors avec douceur, elle se déroba à cette grande main paternelle et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout près de lui. Seth vint immédiatement prendre la place à côté d'elle, à la manière d'un chaton suivant sa mère, tandis qu'Emily disparaissait pour remplir la cafetière à nouveau. Sam, lui, s'installa sur le rebord de la table basse.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Jacob. »

Les explications durèrent de longues minutes autour des tasses fumantes que leur servit Emily, plongeant Billy dans d'interminables réflexions et Seth dans une profonde culpabilité.

« Les Yashee, hm. » L'aîné se gratta pensivement le menton, le regard vissé au plancher comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse. « Cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Que sais-tu sur ce peuple ? » Insista Jacob, penchée vers lui.

\- Pas grand-chose hélas.

\- Et à propos de cette « énergie » dont elle parlait ? » Cette fois, c'était Sam, de son air grave, qui avait pris la parole.

\- Selon les légendes amérindiennes, l'homme est constitué d'énergies contradictoires et son devoir et d'en trouver l'équilibre parfait. » Il se renfonça dans son siège et croisa ses grandes mains abimées sur ses jambes inertes. « Dans les anciennes tribus, c'était au chaman de manipuler les énergies négatives, notamment pour soigner certains maux ou blessures.

\- Manipuler les énergies ? Mais comment ?

\- Par des rites, des cérémonies ou encore l'utilisation de certaines plantes. » Sam eut un ricanement plein de hargne

\- Ce n'est pas du chamanisme ça, c'est de la sorcellerie. » Il se redressa en saisissant sa tasse et celle de Billy qu'il partit remplir auprès d'Emily. « Comme si la présence de ces foutus sang-froid n'était pas suffisante…

\- J'ai quelques livres sur les us et coutumes des premiers amérindiens, si cela peut t'aider à y voir plus clair. » Continua le patriarche sans prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur de son hôte qui lui rapportait déjà du café chaud. « Quant aux Yashee… Tu devrais pouvoir te renseigner à la bibliothèque municipale de Forks.

\- Merci papa… » Murmura la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de son père. A ses côtés, Seth avait baissé la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Billy.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? » La question le tira de ses lamentations intérieures dans un sursaut malgré la voix calme et basse de son propriétaire. L'air déconfit, il rencontra alors pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le regard soucieux du père de Jacob.

\- Je… R-Rien ! »

Billy se contenta de dresser un sourcil équivoque.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je… Oui. »

A ses côtés, Jay aussi se mit à l'observer d'un air suspicieux mais elle préféra garder le silence. Seth l'en remercia mentalement en se calfeutrant dans le canapé comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dedans et à disparaitre. Quant à Billy, il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre son introspection que déjà, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée sur un concert de rires semblables à des aboiements qui précédèrent les trois grandes silhouettes de Jared, Paul et Embry. Ce fut Cameron qui, le premier, s'arrêta net en remarquant soudain l'assistance dans le salon, et notamment la présence de Billy. Call et Lahote, toujours plongés dans leur hilarité, lui rentrèrent dedans l'un après l'autre et Paul s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il réalisa à son tour qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Euh, bonjour Billy. » Tenta Jared avec un sourire crispé sous le regard désapprobateur de son Alpha. Le patriarche étouffa un rire amusé sous un digne toussotement avant de répondre :

\- Bonjour Jared. Paul, Embry. » Il les salua d'un hochement de tête auquel ils répondirent de la même façon.

Jay dressa le même sourcil moqueur que son père avant que les trois hommes ne la remarquent enfin.

« Jay… C'est vraiment toi ? » C'était Jared qui venait de parler, les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est incroyable… » Murmura Paul, toujours en retrait.

Seul Embry eut la décence de garder ses commentaires pour lui, mais il sembla à Jacob que ce n'était pas sa nouvelle situation qui l'intéressait mais quelque chose qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. Soupçonneuse, elle se tourna vers Seth et eut la surprise de le découvrir tendu, le nez si bas qu'elle ne voyait même plus ses yeux, et les mains serrées entre ses cuisses. Il semblait au supplice. Décidant de remettre ses questions à plus tard, elle revint vers la discussion qui animait le reste des Quileutes.

« Comment ça, rien ? » Grogna Sam, déjà passablement irrité par l'attitude un peu trop nonchalante des membres de sa meute et dont les réponses à ses questions ne le satisfaisaient nullement.

\- Je suis désolé Sam, mais on a retourné la forêt dans tous les sens.

\- Aucune trace d'une quelconque cabane. » Acheva Jared en tournant un regard désolé vers Jay.

\- C'est impossible… » Murmura le chef de meute en se frottant le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant. » Soupira la jeune Black. « Nous connaissons tous cette forêt par cœur et jamais personne n'y a trouvé d'habitation, même abandonnée.

\- Alors quoi ? » S'impatienta Uley, à vif.

\- Alors je ne sais pas, Sam. C'est incompréhensible.

\- Peut-être que tu as imaginé cette cabane… » Hasarda Paul.

\- Bien sûr. Et mon état actuel, je l'imagine aussi ? » Gronda la Quileute en retour.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Alors abstiens-toi la prochaine fois. » Fit Sam du tac au tac en le couvant d'un regard noir qui fit se renfrogner l'impertinent.

\- Et toi Embry ?

\- Hm ? »

L'interpellé n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de l'adolescent et sembla sortir d'un rêve lorsqu'il reporta enfin son attention sur Sam.

« Non mais vous vous foutez de moi, aujourd'hui, vous trois ? » La voix de Sam se fit grondante, animale alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre lui et Call, les sourcils sévèrement froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question. » L'Alpha avait pris soin de détacher chaque mot, vibrant de colère face à l'insubordination du jeune homme.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas entendu. » Répondit Call sur le même ton.

Embry soutint son regard de longues secondes, rendant la tension palpable dans la pièce. Réduits au silence face à ce règlement de compte inattendu, les autres membres de la tribu étaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Pourtant, plus rien ne semblait exister autour des deux belligérants qui continuaient de se fixer en chien de faïence.

Néanmoins, ce fut Embry qui détourna les yeux le premier en soupirant bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Qu'as-tu vu dans cette foutue forêt ?! »

Une nouvelle ombre voila le regard d'Embry mais cette fois-ci, ce fut celle de la commisération tandis qu'il reportait son attention vers la malheureuse.

« Il n'y avait rien là-bas, Jay.

\- Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son visage entre ses mains sous les yeux peinés de son père qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute-moi, Jacob. Ce que tu es en train de vivre n'est pas une expérience facile, il te faudra du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela mais pour le moment, tu dois te reposer et faire le vide dans ton esprit. »

Jay soupira, le regard fixé sur le plancher comme si elle y cherchait une solution à tous ses problèmes.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Ramenant d'une main sa longue crinière de jais en arrière, elle se força à inspirer.

\- Bien. Quant à toi, » Continua Billy en se tournant vers Sam. « …je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur elle, c'est clair ? »

D'abord surpris par le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris son aîné et qui lui était si inhabituel, il hocha finalement la tête. Après tout, Jacob était son second. Du moins, sa _seconde_ désormais, et il était absolument hors de question de l'abandonner dans un tel moment de crise.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. » A la force de ses bras, il dégagea son siège du coin dans lequel il se trouvait et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta une dernière fois pour se tourner vers Jay qui s'était levée du canapé et l'observait partir de son regard brillant d'une tendre reconnaissance. « Passe me voir dès demain, je te donnerai tout ce que je pourrai trouver sur les légendes de notre peuple.

\- Merci papa. Fais bien attention en rentrant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et repose-toi. »

Enfin, la porte claqua et tandis que la plupart des regards se tournait vers Sam, dans l'attente de la prochaine directive, deux d'entre eux se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla se figer pour Seth. Les sensations. _Toutes_ les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties quelques semaines plus tôt, ce fameux jour, ressurgirent en lui avec la force d'un ouragan. Il eut l'impression d'être traversé par un éclair, mis à nu par le regard d'Embry qui se posait enfin sur lui et c'était à la fois la chose la plus exaltante et la plus terrifiante qu'il ait vécue jusque-là. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien _entre_ eux. Ils étaient seuls sur la terre et… et…

Sam ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour parler lorsque le frère de Léah se releva d'un bond pour se précipiter à l'extérieur tête baissée. Il bouscula Jay au passage qui faillit basculer en arrière mais parvint, par un réflexe salutaire, à se raccrocher à la vieille console en bois qui se trouvait près du canapé.

« Seth ! » Elle voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais elle fut trahie par son équilibre encore précaire et retomba pour de bon sur le canapé dans un _« ouch »_ douloureux. « Et merde !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Grogna Sam entre ses dents mais alors qu'il faisait volte-face dans l'idée de rattraper le fugitif, Embry le devança et disparut comme un courant d'air par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ahuri, l'Alpha se tourna vers le reste de sa meute : « Bon sang mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un mouvement d'épaules de la part de Paul et Jared, et le silence de Jay qui n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, inquiète.

* * *

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Seth s'était une nouvelle fois élancé en direction de la forêt. Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient en lui et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Tous ses sens s'étaient brusquement mis en alerte dès qu'Embry était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait senti que son odeur, n'entendu que sa voix et même s'il s'était efforcé de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer sur la conversation, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la pièce. Tout ce qui n'était pas lui avait peu à peu perdu de sa substance, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien distinguer d'autre. Sa présence l'avait envahi comme un raz-de-marée, jusqu'à ce que le jeune loup n'ait plus conscience que de lui.

Le loup en lui avait brusquement quitté son long sommeil et rejaillit comme pour se tendre désespérément vers son âme sœur, le mettant au supplice. Perdu dans sa course effrénée, il entendait encore la bête geindre comme un animal blessé dans son esprit.

Son sang pulsait si rageusement contre ses tempes qu'il n'entendait plus rien et ses larmes lui voilaient les yeux. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises avant que ses jambes ne le trahissent vraiment, le laissant à genoux, le souffle court et à bout de force. Secoué de sanglots, il ploya la nuque et ferma les yeux tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur la poussière.

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il abattit son poing contre le sol en gémissant. Le loup continuait de hurler de douleur en lui. Si fort…

« Sors de ma tête ! » Hurla-t-il d'un seul coup en agrippant ses cheveux de toutes ses forces.

\- Seth ! »

Surpris par cette voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, il se redressa d'un bond et se tourna vers Embry. Celui-ci était enfin parvenu à le rattraper et le fixait d'un air si inquiet qu'il fit se stopper son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Em… Embry… » Bégaya-t-il, soudain démuni.

Le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux et ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi ce qui parut être une éternité à Seth. Ce fut l'aîné, lorsqu'il amorça un pas dans sa direction, qui brisa cet instant. Comme tiré d'un rêve, le jeune Clearwater sentit la panique revenir brusquement en lui et tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir mais cette fois-ci, Embry fut plus rapide.

« Attends ! »

D'un bond en avant, il le rattrapa et se saisit, peut-être un peu trop fort, des épaules du plus jeune qui se débattit comme un diable jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte violemment le tronc le plus proche.

« Laisse-moi partir ! Lâche-moi !

\- Calme-toi ! »

De ce rugissement presque bestial ou de leur soudaine proximité, Seth ne sut jamais ce qui le réduisit au silence à ce moment-là. Figé, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il se perdit dans les deux grandes prunelles noisette qui le clouaient sur place et qui se tenaient brusquement si près. _Si près…_

Puis comme si Embry se rendait compte à son tour de leur position, son visage perdit toute sa hargne et sa poigne se fit plus douce sur les bras de l'adolescent. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur chaque trait du visage de Seth, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et il émit un son étrange, comme le souffle d'une voix qui s'éteint. Leurs respirations se firent plus lourdes, sans accélérer pour autant, et à nouveau, Seth ressentit ces sensations si étranges, ce cocon de douceur qui les enveloppa et amollit chaque muscle de leurs corps comme un anesthésiant.

Presque malgré lui, il ferma les paupières, laissant le loup en lui s'enivrer de cette sérénité après des semaines de torture, et ne s'aperçut pas qu'Embry comblait peu à peu l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'il parla, ils étaient si proches qu'il sentit son haleine brûlante caresser ses joues :

« Seth… » Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. « Tu as… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et les prémices de la peur ramenèrent peu à peu le jeune loup à la réalité. Pourtant, il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il savait, il allait le rejeter.

« Seth… » Insista Embry en glissant une main sur la nuque de l'adolescent transi. « Regarde-moi. » Ses maxillaires jouèrent sous la peau brune de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il serra les dents, sensible au trouble du Clearwater. « Je t'en prie… »

Docile, le plus jeune rouvrit les yeux mais baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard qu'il redoutait tant. Avec une infinie douceur, l'autre loup le força à remonter la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et que leurs fronts se collent l'un à l'autre.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je… je ne voulais pas… déranger… » La voix brisée par les sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement, Seth renifla tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa pommette.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, tu… » Embry inspira brusquement, le cœur supplicié, et vint effacer la larme d'une caresse du pouce. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai rien vu… »

Seth secoua la tête, voulut parler mais sa gorge nouée ne lui permit pas de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je vais tout arranger. » Continua Embry en prenant son visage en coupe. « Je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste le temps de régler… certaines choses et je te promets qu'après cette foutue bataille, je m'occuperai de toi, d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

Prenant peu à peu conscience de tout ce que les mots d'Embry impliquaient, Seth écarquilla lentement les yeux et murmura d'une voix chevrotante, sans oser y croire :

« Q- Quoi ? Mais tu…

\- Chuut… »

Toujours empreint de cette même tendresse, l'aîné glissa ses pouces derrières les oreilles de l'adolescent pour y caresser la peau si sensible tandis qu'il se fendait d'un sourire qui fut, pour Seth, la plus belle chose au monde.

« Ne dis rien, d'accord ? Je sais maintenant, et… » Il se força à déglutir et lentement, combla enfin les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, sans chercher à finir sa phrase. Seth ferma précipitamment les yeux, fébrile, exalté, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas sur sa bouche mais à la commissure de ses lèvres que se posèrent celles d'Embry. Ce simple contact fit exploser quelque chose en lui, pulvérisant chaque incertitude et chaque angoisse qui le dévoraient depuis des mois, au profit d'un bouillonnement intense de bonheur et frustration. Enfin ! Enfin, il le touchait…

Les mains du jeune garçon s'agrippèrent presque brutalement au t-shirt du plus âgé lorsque celui-ci fit mine de s'écarter et il ne put empêcher un gémissement pitoyable de passer la barrière de ses lèvres quand il s'éloigna pour de bon. Pourtant, tout ce tumulte d'émotions fut instantanément balayé par une infinie sérénité, qui lui parut presque factice tant elle était soudaine, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux d'Embry, pleins de promesses et d'un avenir qui lui sembla tout d'un coup bien lumineux.

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
